


Modern Fairy Tale

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Yuri, Bodyguard AU, Hate to Love, M/M, Mean Viktor, Military AU, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Yuuri, one week of love, slow burn in oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: “I would politely decline this hospitality of yours your Excellency, also I would like to stay in my country’s embassy because it seems that I’m not welcome here” he glared at Viktor.





	Modern Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack!

Title: Modern Fairy Tale

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

****

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

****

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

****

 

“Welcome to Russia” greeted by the Prime Minister to the Omega son of the Japanese Prime Minister.

 

“Thank you, and I might say, I love it here already” replied the Japanese Omega.

 

Heading to the Russian white house, Yakov the Russian Prime Minister with his wife and the Japanese Omega were greeted by military personnel.

 

Black limousines convoying the streets of Moscow with flags of Japan and Russia while Media people with the Japanese Omega supporters greeted them.

 

“May I wave to them?” the Japanese asked his Thai bodyguard.

 

“Sure Yuuri, we’ll be here to guard if anything happens” smiled by the Thai.

 

“Thank you Phichit” Yuuri smiled.

 

Yuuri lowered his window and waved, “Japanese children, women and Omega advocate and human rights representative Yuuri Katsuki Omega son of Japanese Prime Minister finally arrived and being greeted by his supporters” as Yuuri waved.

 

“GO HOOOOME!” a bunch of male wearing shady clothes shouting in Russian and throwing stones at Yuuri’s window.

 

Yuuri was hit by the forehead and Phichit immediately closed it while the motorcade behind them stopped and about to tackle those men, but Yuuri’s supporters beat them to it and started to form a riot beating up those men.

 

Finally when they arrive by the white house Yuuri was tended by the present doctor and informed the medical personnel and the Russian Prime Minister that he was alright.

 

“What would your father think” the Russian man groaned in frustration on what happened to Yuuri.

 

“It’s alright, sir. I’ll explain things to father and tell him it’s my fault I chose to open my window and comply with the welcoming:” he smiled and winced when the doctor dabbed some alcohol on the wound.

 

“My security was in competent” said by the old man, “Later by the evening and we’re having dinner I’ll give you the best security I could offer” he smiled, “And thank you for coming, I hope you change some of the Alpha’s way of thinking and thank you for including us to your programs”

 

“Omegas are now rare especially male ones” Yuuri sighed.

 

“I wish that my laws would be complied by the people treating Omegas with respect since your kind help our population grow and since your population is starting to be extinct I want to help protect it” said Yakov.

 

“I’ll do what I can” smiled by Yuuri.

 

Later that evening before dinner, “Yuuri, my boy, sorry to interrupt you on your rest but my son came home early with his team”

 

“I see…” and Yuuri followed with his bodyguards.

 

Following Yakov to his office, a tall Russian man with platinum hair saluted and was followed by a raven haired one and a lady with scarlet hair.

 

“Yurochka, this is my son,  Captain Viktor Nikiforov, he’s my son from my first wife” said Yakov, “He’ll be your bodyguard while you’re here in Russia for the week, “And that’s Georgi” pointing at the raven haired man, “This is Mila, my daughter with Lilia” hand on the scarlet haired lady, “They are my best team”

 

“ _Nice to meet you_ ” Yuuri greeted in Russian while the man wasn’t impressed.

 

“I need to baby sit him?” pointed Viktor, “Are his bodyguards that incompetent?” he insulted.

 

Phichit, Guang- Hong, Seung-gil and Leo flinched, “I’m sorry, your Excellency but I cannot tolerate someone who do not wish to do his job and hates it” said Yuuri.

 

“Vitya, Yuuri is our guest and he needs to be treated with respect” said by Yakov.

 

“I’m sorry, sir” replied by the young Russian.

 

“I would politely decline this hospitality of yours your Excellency, also I would like to stay in my country’s embassy because it seems that I’m not welcome here” he glared at Viktor.

 

“If you’ll excuse me I would like to discuss things to my adviser and assistant” still glaring at Viktor.

 

Turning his heel and walking gracefully out of the Prime Minister’s sight.

 

“Vitya we need to talk” growled by the Old Alpha.

 

“Who does he think he is?” Yuuri groaned and complained to his Adviser Minako and assistant Yuuko.

 

“Good thing my husband wasn’t there” sighed by Yuuko, “I mean he’s your head bodyguard”

 

“I know… but I had to stand up for them and I did”

 

“And I’m proud of you, also Ciao-Ciao will be also proud” tatted Minako.

 

After dinner Viktor had been following Yuuri who wanted to apologize since had been rude, but the Omega had been avoiding him and his team.

 

“We’ll be taking our leave your Excellency” said Yuuri and shook hands with Yakov, while they were on their way out Viktor, Georgi and Mila quietly followed them.

 

“I’m sorry but I declined his Excellency’s kind offer for you to baby sit me, so please stay and never bother with me and my friends again” upon mention of his bodyguards as his friends Viktor flinched and froze on the spot.

 

Takeshi helped Yuuri, Minako and his wife in the black sedan since they were going to travel incognito for Yuuri’s safety.

 

****

 

As Yuuri left with his entourage Viktor groaned and felt bad on what he had said and treated the Omega, “Good job, big brother” his sister Mila rolled her eyes.

 

“Boss, you might be stressed from work and being called by his Excellency but that wasn’t nice, I heard he’s the most nicest person man could know” said Georgi, “I mean, my Anya met him in one of those conventions she had attended and talked to him”

 

“Are you guys done making me feel even more awful?” said Viktor.

 

“Nope… also it’s out security’s fault why he was hurt” said Mila leaving.

 

As Viktor finally rests on his own bed room, poodle cuddling on his stomach reading Yuuri’s official files after his father handed it to him and had that talk about treating guests like they are shits.

 

“Atty. Yuuri Katsuki, age 22, Omega, blood type A, graduate with high honor of Michigan University, top notcher of BAR examination” he read and as he continue to read more formal information and seeing photos of Yuuri printed out from when he was a child, going to his adulthood.

 

Viktor didn’t notice he had been searching Yuuri’s instagram photos and found there were many beautifully taken.

 

 

****

 

The next morning Viktor pushed himself to guard Yuuri while they were out with Yakov’s wife to some orphanage to visit and have some inspection, to his surprise Yuuri brought in so many brand new toys and drawing materials for the children.

 

Watching from the distance Yuuri noticed, “I thought it was clear that I don’t need your protection since you don’t want to?” Yuuri pressed out of annoyance since his friends were looking at Viktor angrily.

 

“I apo-” Viktor was about to say something when Yuuri turned his heel and proceeded to help the care taker with the children.

 

Chris, Viktor’s Swiss best friend and comrade, “Hard to get?”

 

“No I’ve been a douche and how he hates me” said Viktor.

 

“Well, you’re an ass to start with” shrugged Chris.

 

“Who’s that boy?” Yuuri saw the little blonde boy wearing a classic Russian winter hat and sulking with his worn out tiger plush.

 

“That’s Yuri Plisetsky he’s new here, he’s grandfather passed away an no family would take him in” said by the Russian woman.

 

“I see, but what about his parents?”

 

The woman shook her head, “They died by car accident”

 

“Oh… anything that he likes?”

 

“He likes cats or anything feline” she replied.

 

“Thank you” both conversed in Russian.

 

Yuuri took two tiger plushes, they were designed as a cartoon one instead of the realistic one, also taking a thick sketch pad with a tiger designed stationery drawing set complete with twenty four colors of crayons, oil pastel, color pencils, color pens, water color with a pair of pencil, sharpener, safety scissor, pair of erasers shaped as cartoon tiger head and glue stick, it was a complete set with tiger themed items, also the sketchpad that looked like a scrap book has tiger themed cover and he inserted some tiger themed stickers so he can do what he wants.

 

“Hello?” Yuuri greeted in Russian, the boy backed away and turned his head.

 

“Sir, Yuuri would have difficult time with him” said by the woman worriedly.

 

“He will not I tell you, Yuuri’s kind heart will warm his” smiled Minako.

 

“My name is Yuuri, is your name Yuri too?” Yuuri asked and the boy looked at him with weird gaze.

 

“It’s okay… I won't hurt you. Here I got this for you since Miss Ivakna told me you like kitties?”

 

Handing him the small plush toys the boy’s eyes lit up and looked at him with sparkle, in the distant Viktor is giving at Yuuri with admiration.

 

“How old are you?” Yuuri asked and little Yuri showed three fingers.

 

“Aw… you lost your family in just a young age” Yuuri wanted to comfort him but it will take time, “Also I got this for you too” showing the drawing materials.

 

“Mine?” the boy asked.

 

“All yours” smiled Yuuri.

 

“But, big kidsh will beat me up agaiyn awnd take it” he sniffed, Yuuri’s eyes went sad and upset.

 

“Can I carry you?” asked Yuuri.

 

“But I don’t want to weave Vaska” showing the rugged up black cat on his arms.

 

“Oh my, what happened to Vaska?”

 

“Mean big kids” his tears started falling.

 

“Can I fix Vaska?” asked Yuuri.

 

“Awre you a cat dowctor?” tilting his head.

 

“I can be if you want me to” smiled Yuuri.

 

“Owkay…”

 

Yuuri carried him with his new toys and items, Yuri got startled seeing Yuuri’s bodyguards, “Those are my friends and they will help us carry your new things” smiled Yuuri.

 

“Are they nice?”

 

“Very nice” said Yuuri trying to baby talk the toddler.

 

Ivakna took some needle and thread with some patches of black cloth and Yuuri started to patch the poor toy, while the boy sat beside the Yukata clan Omega and fixed the toy.

 

“Vaska is all healed up” smiled Yuuri, on ear shot Viktor with his team had been listening.

 

“Thank you” he sniffed, looking at the side Yuuri noticed some kids are glaring at Yuri, “Minako-sensei do we still have space for one more and am I open for the afternoon?”

 

“Yes and Yes dear, and why is that?” then Yuuri looked at the little boy hugging his old toy with glee.

 

Knowing his story the toy was given by his grandfather that’s why it so special.

 

Journalists went frenzy to Yuuri’s action towards the young child and to the extent he will bring him around.

 

As they now headed for the Mall for Yuuri to purchase some things for the toddler, “Can you be my mama?”

 

“Mama? Why mama?” asked Yuuri.

 

“Because you’re really nice like my mama, unlike my papa who’s always beating me up” he sniffed.

 

“Awww… you can baby boy” hushed Yuuri, now let’s chose a nice bag for you? Point which you like best” immediately the toddler pointed at the cute Tiger head bag.

 

“That wasn’t a surprise” said Yuuri in English, handing the item to Emil his other bodyguard and handed Mickey his card they bought the item.

 

“Sara-chan, Yuu-chan can we get baby clothes for little tiger?” asked Yuuri.

 

“Gladly” they replied.

 

Viktor quietly followed and Amazed when Yuuri struggled to carry the boy while looking at the clothes, behind them was bystanders wanting to see Yuuri up close.

 

“Uhm… may I take him?” asked Viktor when the boy threw him a glare and clings on Yuuri tighter.

 

“No its okay… you seemed to hate your job already, I won't bother” said Yuuri leaving and getting the items.

 

Chris and the other snorted and patted his back, “What exactly are you planning?” Finally Minako notice.

 

“I’m adopting him”

 

“Is this part of?” conversing in Japanese.

 

“Nope… the boy… I mean I just can't leave him there… I’ll tell you when we get back” smiled Yuuri, “We’ll talk to the head mistress and explain things closed door”

 

Arriving back to the orphanage, Yuuri explained the boy is being bullied by the others and it’s creating trauma for him, Yuuri however wanted to rehabilitate and give him new life, “May I adopt him and bring him back to Japan?”

 

“There will be many paper works to be done, but I could not see why not?” smiled by the head mistress.

 

“Then, my assistant will settle everything, for now I want to bring him with me” he smiled.

 

“That wouldn’t be a problem, I’ll serve up temporary guardianship until you get your permanent one”

 

“Thank you” he smiled and left the room.

 

Minako knows Yuuri’s Omega side is mothering, she knows since she’s like adopting Yuuri as her own.

 

Heading out the lobby they saw Yuri enjoying the company of Yuuko, Phichit, Emil, Leo, Guang-Hong, Seung-gil and the Crispino twins.

 

“I can't wait for Yurio to play with my girls squealed Yuuko.

 

Heading back Yuuri explained things to Yuri in which a child could understand, “You’re my mama now?” shine in his eyes were shown and Yuuri knew he made the right decision.

 

****

 

The next few days, the Crispino twins with Emil was left to the embassy’s mansion helping him draw what they did and where they go yesterday.

 

Yuuri’s fourth day stay in Russia where he had managed to safely travel around and conduct his program around Moscow, tight security around. Presently Yuuri is in lunch date with the Japanese ambassador.

 

After they were done, Yuuri and Viktor were left in the lobby with Chris guarding the window with Georgi while Yuuri’s own bodyguards lined up outside the private room.

 

“I’ve been meaning to apologize to you for days already… I’m sorry” started Viktor and Yuuri ignored him.

 

“I mean I took all my stress out of you and it was a mistake taking it out on an Omega” sighed Viktor, “I mean… on thing Mama Liliana and Papa taught me is that Omegas are meant to be respected and loved…” Viktor sounded so sincere.

 

Yuuri sighed, “Fine, I accept your apology. But that doesn’t mean I’m still alright with you” glared Yuuri.

 

“I know… I acted like and ass…” Viktor offered his hand, “Is the greeting still alright?”

 

“Whatever” said Yuuri and took his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too” Georgi and Chris almost snorted.

 

Later that evening after dinner at the mansion, everyone was retired to their room while Yuuri after putting his adopted son to bed he sneaked in the kitchen only to bump in with Viktor.

 

“I’m making Katsudon, do you want to join?” Yuuri in a hush voice.

 

“Katso-”

 

“Shhh… you’ll wake Yuuko and Minako-sensei” he said nervously.

 

“Sorry” whispered Viktor, “What is Katasan?”

 

“Katsudon… I’ll show you” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

As he fried the pork and made the eggs sautéing the onions and making the rice, Viktor looked at him at awe he’s like dancing but he’s just cooking, Viktor stayed like a child watching his mother work in the kitchen.

 

After Yuuri finished he made it in to one bowl, “Don’t tell Minako-sensei or else I would suffer another work out with her” Yuuri said, “And this is Katsudon or pork cutlet bowl” he explained.

 

“Can I try?” Viktor’s mouth watered.

 

“Here” Yuuri pull out his chopsticks and offered a piece of pork, Viktor opened his mouth wide and Yuuri proceeded to give him the food and added it with a rice.

 

“VKUS-” Viktor was about to burst out delicious but Yuuri covered his mouth.

 

“Sh…”

 

“Sorry” Viktor whispered, “This is good~” he said asking for more.

 

As they share, they also exchanged conversation, “I easily gain weight that’s why Minako-sensei is keeping me away from Katsudon or other comfort food” sighed Yuuri.

 

“What’s wrong with being a little chubby? I mean you’d still look cute” Yuuri blushed after Viktor said that.

 

“I dance ballet” sighed Yuuri, “And I need to keep my current fitness”

 

“I see…”

 

Meanwhile, “I bet a million yen if Yuuri-chan marry Vicchan~” hummed Yuuko as she peek with the bodyguards.

 

“I’ll be off social media for a month is they’ll be together” said Phichit.

 

“Well, both are single so there’s possibility…” said Emil.

 

“Agreed” said Chris.

 

“I’m tired, can we go to bed now?” complained Gunag-Hong.

 

“I must say they look cute together” said Sara and Mila agreed.

 

“My brother’s an ass hole, but he’s a good guy” said Mila.

 

“Can we go to bed now?” said Mickey, Guang-Hong and Leo.

 

“Fine!” they said in a hush voice.

 

Back to the two, “So when can I meet your poodle?”

 

“You just want to see my poodle do you” snorted by Viktor.

 

“What if I am?” challenged by the Omega.

 

“You really are cute and cheeky”

 

“That’s what my sister said too” Yuuri snorted in reply.

 

****

 

The next morning, Yuuri is wearing his ceremonial kimono and wearing a hard hat for the ground braking for his new facility that he donated for the Omegas that had been abused and a private hospital.

 

While Yuuri was about to give his speech someone started to shoot wounding few of the officers in charge of guarding the area, while Viktor was the first one to jump and cover Yuuri only to be hit by the shoulder.

 

“Vicchan!” Yuuri screamed seeing blood on the soldier’s shoulder.

 

Hiding behind the podium and being covered by Yuuri’s elite bodyguards while Emil and Seung-Gil with Mickey pursue the assailant.

 

Tracking them down and restraining them, they then called out Russian authorities to take them away for questioning.

 

Viktor who’s been shot was being cared by Yuuri, the wound is being tightly pressed to avoid blood loss, “Where’s the medic?” Yuuri panicked and shouted.

 

“I’m okay…” said Viktor.

 

“You’re bleeding and you’re okay? Are you nuts?” Yakov doesn’t know whether to laugh or be worried, both are arguing like they were close friends or even more.

 

“This is not the first one… I’m lucky it’s just the shoulder” Viktor shrugged.

 

“Goodness! You’re bleeding!” panicked Yuuri.

 

Moments later the medics arrived and tended Viktor removing the bullet and bandaging him.

 

“Katsuki, tomorrow I prefer you stay indoors and it would be good to stay as my guest at the white house” insisted by Yakov.

 

Yuuri sighed, “I would gladly take the offer to avoid more bleeding from your son’s part” he sighed.

 

“Does that mean more Katsanaki?”

 

“Katsudon Vicchan” groaned Yuuri.

 

“Ahem…” Minako looked at Yuuri, “Did you just break your diet?”

 

“Noooo…” Yuuri pouted, “Okay but I just ate a little okay… Vicchan ate most of it” glaring at the Russian soldier.

 

“It’s good both of you getting along” chuckled by Yakov.

 

After they left going to the White house, “Vitya I expect you to win Yurochka and Yura alright?” winked Lilia and Viktor looked at his step mother strangely.

 

“Mom likes Yurochka” giggled Mila.

 

“Because he does ballet and she loves Yura, she spoils him” laughed Georgi.

 

The next morning Viktor stayed in his room reading on his iPad reports from the incident and trying to rest when someone knocked on his door.

 

Opening it, “Oh…” Yuuri blushed bumping on Viktor’s bare and buffed chest.

 

“Like what you see?” smirked by the Alpha, “and please come in” he added.

 

“Uhm… I just came here to give you this” a bowl of Katsudon was then presented.

 

Accepting the invite Yuuri stepped in and to Viktor’s surprise Yuuri poked his chest. Viktor laughed, “Should I wear a shirt?” asked Viktor.

 

“No… I like what I see…” Yuuri continued to stare.

 

 Viktor continued to laugh, “May I ask if you were like this to anyone?”

 

“I’m used to be like this to my boyfriend” Yuuri shrugged.

 

“Oh…” Viktor went silent.

 

“Is that from one of the sniper shooting contest?” pointed at the trophy and medal Viktor had.

 

“Yeah… the nationals…” said Viktor.

 

“Wow, so you’re the guy who beat my ex?” Yuuri said as he read the date.

 

“And your ex-boyfriend is?”

 

“Lieutenant Rolov” Yuuri mentioned.

 

“Oh… he’s from the lower ranks… I don’t mean to be  bad guy but he brags and tend to be a douche, more douche than me” said Viktor.

 

“That’s why I broke up with him he treats me like shit”

 

“You know… you deserve better” said Viktor, “And why would he treat you that when you’re perfect?” Yuuri blushed.

 

“I didn’t let him spend my heat with me and never let him throw me in bed”

 

“I see you you’re a virgin?” Viktor raised his brow and Yuuri blushed.

 

“You can say that…”

 

“My girlfriend left me since she tells me I don’t touch her or I don’t have time with her she even accused me on having an affair” snorted Viktor, “So we’re like the same”

 

“I guess… and you know what being the son of the Prime Minister has a busy job especially with a rank like yours” said Yuuri.

 

“Finally! Someone understands me!” Viktor hugged Yuuri, “Sorry”

 

“Oh… by the way my Intel sent me reports regarding yesterday” said Viktor.

 

“Oh… can you tell me in a way I can understand it? I’m no soldier like you” Yuuri replied.

 

“Please sit” said Viktor inviting him on his room’s sofa.

 

“Thank you”

 

“Remember your first day here?” Yuuri nodded, “They were also the ones who attacked you yesterday, except they have more members and the ones we arrested the first day were already detained. They are a Russian chapter of a global group of anti Omega, they are all Betas that wanted to let Omegas stay at the bottom and refused to acknowledge equal status and insist Omegas are just slaves and baby makers”

 

Yuuri bit his lower lip in anger, “I’m doing what I can to stop and capture them all avoiding hurting you and other Omegas, they are the ones who rape and torture your kind” said Viktor, “Rest assure I’ll be supporting you on your good programs” he smiled.

 

“We’re gonna get along just fine” said Yuuri.

 

“By the way thanks for the Katsudamn…”

 

“Okay… that’s just ridiculous! It’s Katsudon!” laughed Yuuri.

 

“Sorry… I’m not good with names”

 

“May I ask then, what’s my name?” challenged Yuuri.

 

“My future ma- I mean Yuuri” said Viktor mesmerized with Yuuri’s smile.

 

“Uh-huh?” Yuuri giggling.

 

“You know… you’re really perfect, it’s such a waste he just threw you off like that” said Viktor leaning in.

 

“And you’re not that ass after all” Yuuri leaning in and palming Viktor’s buffed chest down to his wash board abs.

 

“Sir? Are you awake?” came in by Georgi knocking.

 

“Fuck…” Viktor growled.

 

“Ahem…” Yuuri cleared his throat.

 

Viktor grabbed his shirt and worn it.

 

Yuuri left and Viktor explained he’s talking with Yuuri regarding yesterday and bragged he brought food.

 

Later that lunch time the Prime Minister announced that the banquet would be held early so that Yuuri can have a day off where he can go around Moscow for souvenirs.

 

“Yurio, would you like to wear this one instead?” showing a cute leopard print bow tie and the toddler’s eyes shined, “Da! Pwease!” a mix of Russian and cute broken English that Yuuri taught him. Polite English words that he easily learned.

 

Yuuko putting the item on, “Twankies!” (thankies)

 

“KAWAII~” hummed Mila, Sara and Yuuko in chorus.

 

“Hi… you ready?” Viktor came in with his military tuxedo uniform.

 

“Almost, can you hold this for a moment?” Yuuri handed him his glasses and slicked his hair back. Wearing white kimono with golden branches of Sakura trees and pink petals matching Viktor’s white tuxedo uniform.

 

“Stunning” said Viktor.

 

Viktor wearing his ribbon rack with medals and sword by his side, “you look dashing as well” replied Yuuri, the bodyguards present stifled their chuckles while the ladies hid their amusement.

 

Yuuri held Yuri’s hand while his other wrist was looped on Viktor’s elbow.

 

Arriving the banquet hall Yuuri was greeted and the Russian toddler is being cooed.

 

Upon seeing Lilia Yuri hugged the first lady and the old woman was in glee sing the cute boy.

 

While Yuuri is being accompanied by Viktor around since he’s the personal body guard and Yuuri’s date that evening, everyone is teasing how they look good together.

 

While the others discussed political and military things to the two.

 

As dinner was served and Yuuri took the toddler, Viktor helped him settle in one of the seat and tucks in the table napkin and taught him how to hold the knife and fork, but to his small hands Viktor helped cut the food while Yuuri spoon feed the toddler.

 

“Twankies” said Yuri to Viktor upon cutting the food.

 

“No problem, little tiger” winked Viktor.

 

“Looks like Vitya’s winning the son already” whispered Yakov to Lilia.

 

“He better be, I like that Omega and the cute little boy he moves like a fairy when we practice ballet” said Lilia and Yakov laughed.

 

When dinner was done, Yuri clings on Yuuri rubbing his eyes.

 

“If it isn’t my beloved ex” snorted by Yuuri’s ex-boyfriend.

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor to ignore the man and walk away, but as they turned Viktor internally cursed and regretted talking about his ex that morning, “Let’s remind each other never to talk about demons alright?” said Viktor in English as he whispered.

 

“Just like I thought…” sighed by a petite woman who spoke French, “So is he your new affair?”

 

Yuuri hated being involve in such a mess and being the third party.

 

“Hold Yuri for me, will you?” Yuuri passed the yawning toddler to Viktor who expertly shifted the boy to his arms.

 

As Yuuri spoke in French clearly, “Ui” smiled Viktor smugly, the woman raised her eyebrow to him.

 

“ _Listen, it’s not my fault you both didn’t work out. As you may know Captain Viktor is my personal bodyguard throughout my stay here and please don’t  drag me to whatever your wild imagination brought you”_ snarling at the Beta woman, _“And in truth if you try and understood Vicchan better you might have worked out. A piece of advice, a Prime Minister’s son’s job isn’t like what you think like all glamour and fame, but he’s actually busy since he’s serving the country. Good night ma’am”_ Said Yuuri in clear French leaving the woman gaping like a carp.

 

Viktor chuckled and looked at Yuuri’s own ex and shrugged smugly, while Yuuri looped his wrist again on Viktor’s elbow while he carries the toddler.

 

****

 

The next day Yuuri took little Yuri out by the mall again to buy some souvenirs, while the bodyguards closely followed, Yuuri as the most controversial Omega was needed to be protected.

 

But paparazzi were around and caught on Yuuri and Viktor in a close moment, Yuuri pulling Viktor by the elbow while the soldier wearing a heavy combat uniform armed with live guns is laughing.

 

The next thing they knew they were both in the front page of famous magazines, “ _Strictly political or for romance?_ ” written in bold red font, and then it was followed when they confirmed that Yuuri has a Russian son, which they concluded a secret child of a Russian affair.

 

But immediately Yuuri told the whole story about the toddler and how close he is to Viktor as he stayed in Russia for a week.

 

But after Yuuri went home to Japan and does his duties as the Ambassador of women, child and Omega protection suddenly while Yuuri was in some outdoor event the Russian Prime Minister who came to have a state Visit brought in a poodle which is from his son and was to be given to Yuuri.

 

While he was in the presence of the media, “I’ll name him Vicchan” another issue about relationship was thrown and Yuuri confirmed that the Russian Alpha is courting him.

 

A year later another big scandal or more like news flew on tabloids and magazines even social media where paparazzi caught Viktor and Yuuri in Barcelona in front of the Lasagrada kissing and Viktor proposing they even titled it, “ _Is this a modern day fairy tale?_ ” quoting it since both are children of Prime Ministers and was noted to be famous to be the heirs of their fathers politically since both are quite involved.

 

“Yes we’re engaged” confirmed Viktor through online interview, “And yes we got a long and knew each other when my Yuuri visited my home country” he confirmed.

 

Adjusting the five years old boy on his lap, “And little Tiger has been my little helper of wooing his mother” he laughed.

 

“Papa… can you open?” handing him the Japanese gelatin.

 

Viktor pulling the lid, “Also it’s my turn to be around his country for a while and help him around, beside mini Tiger misses me and wanted to play around again” said Viktor.

 

Moments later Yuuri joined in and to the host’s amusement Yuuri gave a peck on Viktor’s lips and called him papa Tiger.

 

And when their wedding came, “So you’re off your phone for a month?” Leo, Guang-Hong, Emil, Sara, Mickey, Yuuko, Seung-gil and Takeshi snickered to Phichit.

 

“Why did I make such a bet?” he groaned.

 

“Georgi, Mila and Chris laughed.

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
